moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Noise Severe
Russia * China |side2 = * PsiCorps * Brainwashed Soviet forces |goal1 = Escort the Drakuv convoy back to the Chinese outpost Destroy the Psychic Beacon to liberate the brainwashed Soviet base |goal2 = Prevent the Russians from escorting the Drakuv back to Chinese outpost Delay or destroy the Soviet forces to ensure the beacon's safety |commanders1 = Soviet General |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |forces1 = * Full Russian arsenal * Full Chinese arsenal * A Battle Tortoise |forces2 = * Full PsiCorps arsenal * Full Russian arsenal |casual1 = Heavy |casual2 = Severe |notes = }} Noise Severe is the sixth mission in the Act Two Soviet campaign. Background As part of the agreement between Russia and China's Peace Treaty, Russia had promised to return prisoners that had been held from their previous battle during the Third World War. To ensure good faith, and with the ever constant threat of Yuri's forces lying in wait, Volkov, along with a armed convoy, were sent to ensure that the operation went smoothly. Events Escorting the Drakuv convoy After the treaty pact is signed in Singapore, the Comrade General was tasked with escorting a convoy of three Drakuv Prison Vehicles to a nearby Chinese outpost as part of the treaty's agreement. Shortly after the arrival of the convoy, Volkov and Chitzkoi are paradropped into the battlefield. The General, however, was also notified about Russian forces who had fallen under Yuri's mind control and made an attack against the chinese outpost, which was thwarted shortly. As soon as the Convoy exited the vicinity of the Russian outpost, they were ambushed by several Russian tanks, prompting the outpost's own tanks to react and assaulted the ambusher, annihilating them. When it was done, the assisting tanks are put under the General's command, and he was given additional forces to escort the convoy safely. He was notified that at the very least, one Drakuv must make it to the Chinese outpost, and that he may have to kill some of his own kinsmen. The road were full of Russian soldiers, which the General could barely tell if they were mind controlled or not. Some of them also waited inside civilian houses. To make matters worse, the Epsilon's own Shadow Tanks were also lurking around, waiting to ambush the General's convoy. Curiously however, there was also an abandoned Pacific Front's Battle Tortoise, possibly left during the war that occurred years ago. Detour As if it was not enough, a Crazy Ivan destroyed the bridge leading to the Chinese outpost, forcing the convoy to take a much longer path to get around the cliff. The path was already crawling with mind controlled Russians, including at least a Wolfhound. The convoy would also be ambushed twice by a group of Bloaticks and Demolition Trucks, as well as a Zubr containing a group of consisting of Rhino Tanks and Tesla Cruisers. As they arrived in the village, they would soon meet another ambush in form of the combination of tanks, garrisoned infantries in houses as well as paradrops. At least a Wolfhound was also sighted nearby. After thwarting it and another blockade made by the brainwashed Russians, the General would then witness the effect of an activated Psychic Beacon, and would be notified of it being deployed nearby and that the Chinese were planning to get out of the base to destroy it. The Hunt for the Beacon As soon as the prisoners are secured, the Chinese army and Outpost, and the Russian Outpost on the other side would be put under the General's command, and he would be given the location of the Beacon's whereabouts, found inside a mind controlled Russian base. He was warned that if the Beacon controlled his and the Chinese armies, his efforts would all be in vain. The General was then given estimation of how long his troops could resist the effect of the Beacon. On the bright side however, he could now tell better which Russians were under the Epsilon's control As been warned earlier, the Epsilon Adepts were hiding in the woods backed with Shadow Tanks and their puppet Russian army. The General made his way through one of the many path leading to the Epsilon-controlled base. After finally destroying the Beacon, the entire Russian army was freed, quickly turning against their former master. Aftermath The Epsilon army was thwarthed, and the pact with the Chinese was intact. Just then as the battle had ended, the General was informed that contact made by Colonel Reznov and Krukov, who gave details about Chinese facilities in Xinjiang, which were researching weapons based on Volkov's skeleton. As this violates the recently signed treaty, the General headed for China to put an end of the research. Walkthrough Mental Omega 3.3 Act II - Soviet Mission 18 Noise Severe Category:Act Two Category:Campaign Category:Soviet missions